The Darkness War
by InsaneDC
Summary: Based off of the Halo story, I'm basically going from a marine perspecitve here but instead of fighting the covenant, their fighting the Darkness. Not continuing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Enter Taco

Earth…

In all its glory, a green planet rich in a variety of flora and fauna, dotted with the sprawling cities of civilization. Over the past few centuries, all global differences were wiped out; famine was no longer an issue; the economy prospered in all corners of the world, eliminating almost all financial classes; and peace was the foremost thought in political minds.

That was almost a decade ago.

In the year 2365, the glorious Earth as it was known is nothing but a longing memory. All that was green and pure is now black and foul. The forests have been all but incinerated, the mountains scarred with craters, and the thriving cities are nothing but ruins now.

All from the hands of the ones called the Darkness.

An ancient race, the Darkness was a species of alien encountered previously by Humans, on much less volatile ground. Back then, they were known as the Kel'Doraj, and their technological wisdom aided the Humans in their exploration of the Solar System. Relations between the races continued to improve. Until 2289, when the Kel'Doraj High Council, the political figurehead of their entire race, was assassinated.

By a Human.

The Kel'Doraj were successful in capturing the culprit; Kraynhis Remia. Within less than a day of interrogation, he confessed to the Kel'Doraj military that he was ordered by a highly secret Human special operations agency, and that the conspiracy ran far deeper than just a mere assassination.

An invasion was planned.

Kraynhis' actions spawned an all-out war between the Humans and the Kel'Doraj that lasted almost twenty years. Eventually, by 2307, the Political Doctrine saw that in order to maintain the survival of Earth and the Humans, they would have to obliterate all traces of the Kel'Doraj completely. They authorized the detonation of a weapon more powerful then nuclear arms.

The fusion bomb.

This weapon was capable of destroying an entire planet with a single detonation, incinerating anything within a fifteen-thousand kilometer radius, and putting the rest of the world in an unnatural ice age. The results of the use of this weapon were catastrophic to the Kel'Doraj. None were thought to survive…

Until…

Fifty years later, after several decades of repairing the damage inflicted from the Kel'Doraj, a massive invasion fleet appeared out of hyperspace within the Moon's higher orbit. They immediately destroyed all colonies, military and civilian, that were on the moon.

The fleet sent a message to Earth, warning the Humans of their hostile intentions. The only strands released to the public were the following:

"We are the Darkness. You destroyed our ancestors and disgraced out entire species. For this, there will be no forgiveness. You are weak, and the weak shall perish."

Their onslaught was almost unstoppable. Their superior technology proved to be far too much for the lone military companies spread out over the world, and the mutations that the ex-Kel'Doraj experienced seemed to heighten their abilities in combat. One by one, every continent fell within months to the might of the Darkness ground forces. Most of the civilization was destroyed, and those that had survived were taken prisoner to work as slaves in the Darkness military plants. It seemed nothing could stand before the mutated aliens for much longer.

But, in the year 2363, when Humanity was certain that their ground forces were no longer a match, a meeting was called. All political and military figureheads, and any surviving soldiers, rendezvoused on a remote campus deep within the jungles of the Congo. From there, they joined forces and became what is now known as the Resistance, and swore to both Humans and the Darkness that their campaign of destruction had reached its limits. Every able-bodied volunteer was welcome to sign up and begin training. While the soldiers already familiar in the ways of combat were deployed across the world to halt the advance of the Darkness infantry. Hope once again sparked in the eyes of the Humans…

Present day…

Private Burrito was always a loud mouth. Ever since the day he could talk, he just loved to speak his mind. Not necessarily a good trait for a man in the Army, but luckily for him this was the Resistance. His chances of getting away with whatever he said were few and far between seeing as he walked with two of the best fighters in the Resistance. Colonel Windows and General Taco. Windows had accomplished many good operations and gotten away with the best tactic Burrito had ever seen. Taco on the other hand was the best sharpshooter in the group. Being a general he had to step back and look at his team's situation. The other men in the group such as Ghost, Slayer, Black, Glorfingle, and Seymore had seen much more action then Burrito but for some reason when the general decided to equip Burrito he handed him a basic pistol and a rocket launcher that had more power then almost anybody else in the group.

Burrito was and has always been a bitch to officers but tries to make friends out of them for the same reasons you or I do. Lasercannon fire suddenly started to go through the air and Burrito heard "Move it, men! I want you to take cover now!" General Taco was coming up the rear making sure they were prepped for battle. Windows threw a grenade, which brought the attention of us to the Darkness soldiers. Taco then told Ghost to take me and go try to flank the enemy.

We then proceeded to the next wall about 20 meters to the enemies' right. As Burrito and Ghost were walking towards the flank position Burrito looked up and saw that all of the Darkness soldiers that were standing there a second ago were now on the ground. Wow, he thought to himself, these guys are as good as they say.

As they reached the blast hole, lasercannon fire surrounded them and 4 Darkness soldiers stepped into the open. Ghost and Burrito's pistol jammed and so did his mind, he sat there like a sitting duck. Ghost on the other hand was calm, cool, and collected. "Get DOWN!" Burrito turned and saw at once all 4 enemies were dead. Taco and Windows had saved them.

"Status report, men!" ordered Taco.

"I'm okay," said Burrito, "Ghost and I got outnumbered and my gun jammed, but now I'm good. I bet those bitches don't know what hit them!" Burrito being his usual self said this knowing that the general at the time wouldn't care.

"All good here sir." Said Ghost.

Taco gave the order that we were to HQ and see how the damn enemy found our base. Burrito was walking with a greater stride having gone through a pretty rough thing. Windows stopped for a second and Burrito turned to watch him. Little did Windows know that Burrito thought of him as his hero.

"What's the matter sir?"

"Nothing Burrito, nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Badlands

General Taco and Windows went to talk to the higher command and strategize. Ghost and Burrito were left outside all of the talk, so they did whatever they could to keep from being bored. Burrito started singing, "I bet you had the time of your life."

"Damn you Burrito, I fucking hate you and Green Day so stop singing!"

"Whatever" Burrito stopped singing but kept humming just to keep annoying Ghost.

Just then Windows, Taco, and a woman that Burrito had never seen before walked out and saw Ghost charge Burrito just in time. "Cut that shit out you two!"

"Ah, come on General, I was ready for him"

"Sure you were rookie, sure you were."

After a small pause Windows finally spoke up, "We are heading out to the Badlands, gather anything and everything you can grab. Ammo, rations, and anything else we could use."

Ghost and Burrito walked off to the supply room to get their things together when Burrito spoke up. "Who was that girl?"

"None of your damn business rookie, just drop it."

"You're a little edgy today, is she with anybody?"

All of a sudden something had risen in Ghost that mad him attack Burrito. He threw himself onto Burrito and pinned him to a wall. "Next time you say or ask another thing about her I will fucking kill you myself." They were silent the rest of the way there and the whole way back too. They picked up the necessary things. Things for a small camp and things to keep them alive were all that they really needed. Hell, they were all anybody needed.

Burrito later found out that her name was Katya Verigen and she was their main tactical officer. She was the backbone of all the troops in this area. As the group strolled out of HQ their mind's raced. Burrito's mind was what they would find next. For they started to walk in the most desolate place he could of ever imagined. Funny thing was they were still in America.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Moving Day

Burrito was all geared up and ready to go when General Taco ordered them to get moving. He had known that the day was going to come when they finally moved away from "home," but he didn't expect it to be so soon. As they started to move away from the ruins that were New York, New York, everybody said a few words for their home for the past couple of years. The only one that didn't speak was Burrito who sat in awe of the destruction of the Darkness forces. If this was New York, what did the rest of the world look like, and what exactly awaited them in Washington? None could even begin to imagine. Burrito and the squad were almost so far off from their home that it looked as if it was piercing the very earth. They were in for a long night.

They made it into New Jersey without being spotted, either there luck was changing or they were running straight into a trap. Burrito started a fire to keep everybody warm and they all ate some of the rations that they packed. Burrito came up with an idea to liven up the squad. "Hey guys listen to this! I walk a lonely road, the only road that I have…"

Just as soon as he started Ghost slapped him across the face. "No more of that shit!"

"Quiet down you two," said Taco, "We can't tell what our surroundings hold, and I'd rather not find out the hard way."

"Aye sir" Said Burrito and Ghost in unison.

The squad was suspicious of what Taco might be talking about but everybody knew what could happen. Darkness forces could advance unnoticed while they were asleep and then just take us out one by one. No one wanted that to happen so they all quieted down and stopped with the stories. Burrito looked over a Katya and wanted to talk to her, get to know her. But with Ghost always in the way and Windows with their "relationship" that Ghost had mentioned. She was pretty but didn't want to get in the way of anything that was going on between her and Windows.

The camp started to calm down into a nice sleep. Ghost was the first to go followed closely by Katya. Burrito, being the fanboy that he was started to hum some of his favorite songs of all time. Taco appeared to be slipping away and eventually fell asleep. He noticed that there was something on Windows's mind, something that caught his attention and kept him awake. Burrito said to Windows, "It's going to be a long night."

"That it is private, that it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Stealth

Burrito had a long night ahead of him and he knew it. With him and Windows on watch they should be ok though. Windows was sitting against the cliff wall, something brewing inside of him. Burrito noticed this but said nothing. Finally, Windows got up and walked towards Burrito who was still humming Green Day.

"I'm going for a walk. Catch some wiffs," said Windows

Burrito looked at him like he was crazy. "Why now?" he asked. But no answer came from Windows only a motion to shut the fuck up. Burrito nodded.

Burrito watched Windows walk away until he couldn't see him then went back to his duties of guarding the camp. As a soldier he was used to getting zero sleep during times of war. The thing he found hard was not nodding off. "When you nod off the senses are the first things to deceive you" That's what his commander back in training told him anyway. As the hours slipped the night was all quite, not a noise in range. Nothing to even look at but the dying fire, which Burrito was supposed to keep up that way they could make a small breakfast in the morning. "Windows has to be out there somewhere," Burrito thought to himself. Hoping that nothing happened Burrito went to the fire and built it back up. Burrito then started to settle in for the night when all of a sudden he heard, "Holy titty-fucks!" Burrito got up and looked at the General who was up as well.

"Alright men, I want you each to bring an Assault Rifle, a pistol, and some grenades. I heard a scream up in those cliffs and I want to know what or who it came fr- Wait a minute, where is Windows?"

"He told me he was going for a walk." Said Burrito.

"Oh jeez, he might of made that scream, Ghost I want you to stay here and guard the base. Burrito you're with me."

"Oh goody," replied Burrito.

"Just for that you have the honor of leading the way," Burrito's smirk quickly left his face and he started mumbling to himself. As they started to walk up the cliff, Burrito could hear more and more talking. It was defiantly human but the sound of it. All of a sudden we could see the figures of people through the shadows and Burrito could defiantly hear Windows now. "Windows!" shouted the General. Right at that particular moment Burrito was thinking about how in the hell he was going to explain this one to Windows.

"Everything under control Colonel?"

"All fine here sir," Replied Windows.

As we finally got closer to where Windows the figures started to become clearer. There were 3 men other then Windows up there. Burrito just couldn't help but think what the hell they were doing out here.

"Well what's the situation? Taco asked, "Care to explain why you left camp without informing anyone but Burrito?"

Windows looked straight at Burrito and then said, "Burrito was the only one awake, and I thought I could handle this silently."

"Yeah you did a good job too," Said one of the newcomers. Windows glared at him and then looked to the General. "I knew we were being watched, so I figured it was a Darkness scout force. I can handle two soldiers any day, you know that."

"Didn't you stop for one second to thing that we were on your side?" Private Neil Glorfingle added irritatingly.

Windows looked at him sideways, "D Battalion is the only group stationed here. So, to put it mildly, no." He turned and looked at Glorfingle. "And if you're on our side, as you claim, why were you spying on us from this distance?"

"It's kinda hard to tell if the camp's a human camp or a darkness camp when all you can see is a fire," retorted Private Jonathan Slayer.

"Enough," Taco silenced everyone, "I don't really care who you are, so long as you're not spies I'm happy." Turning to Glorfingle he said, "I'm assuming you're in command?"

"We're all junior ranks but I assumed command because, well… I just felt like it," replied Private Glorfingle.

"Whatever, you and these other hee-haws will come with us. The folks in DC will want to know you're here, and why." Taco looked at Windows, "Take everyone back to camp, and keep it quiet."

Windows nodded, "All right, let's move it people. Double-time it. Grab your gear if you have any." He liked giving orders.

The new additions to the squad would prove helpful in the upcoming firefights. More firepower equaled better odds of winning. As Burrito was walking back to the camp he was talking with the newcomers. There was Private Glorfingle, Private Slayer, and Private Tom Seymore who was kinda shy. But all in all, they were a newly formed squad and hopefully the new additions would work out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Disappearance

It was getting late in the day. Nobody said anything for fear of being shot. By Darkness, rebels, or mercenaries, it was anybody's guess. The group was all spread out as not to be seen very easily. Burrito was in back. He was supposed to be watching the back too, but couldn't help but look at the magnificent ruins that lay in front of them.

"Men, form up." They quickly rushed together to form ranks in front of their superior. Taco was up front waiting patiently when Burrito finally caught up. Taco looked them over very quickly and continued on. Out of nowhere Windows just stops and begins to say something, "That's…"

"The Washington Capitol," Private Glorfingle cut in, "Aye, a magnificent structure, until it was bombed."

Burrito only had to think for a second before he remembered what happened. "Just another reason to hate the Darkness." Everybody looked at Burrito like he was crazy. "What? I'm not a clown all the damn time!"

Taco chuckled and said, "Magnificent indeed, but the same can be said for the rest of the world."

As the sun started to go down Taco decided that it would be best to let his men rest up after a couple of restless nights, but he needed to find a standing building in order to do that. As the sun finally hit the horizon, one could look anywhere around himself and see a cloud of dust in every direction.

Finally as they came up to the Capitol building, a statehouse looked like the sturdiest building around. Hell it looked good enough to camp in too. "We are going to take shelter in that statehouse across the street from the Capitol. Get in there, check for hostiles, and set up camp. Tonight, we rest easy." Taco's words were like music to Burrito's ears, besides they all needed a little sleep.

Windows pulled out his stun rifle and pistol and readied both. He was starting to head in when all of a sudden he heard, "Get in there Private." Taco was looking at Glorfingle to go in instead of Windows? Burrito decided not to question it.

"What? Why me?" Glorfingle looked nervous.

"Because you haven't really cleaned the smell of urine from your trousers. Maybe that alone will be enough to flush out whatever's in there." Taco said with a serious face.

"We don't even know if anybody's in there, sir." Yep, Glorfingle was nervous and everybody knew it. "Besides, I'm a little nervous about this whole thing…"

Windows then pushed Glorfingle inside and followed him in. Waiting outside was a bitch, they were exposed enough to be taken out by an ambush, even with Burrito's rocket launcher. "All clear."

Windows said from inside. Outside was too quiet for Burrito. They others still went in slowly ready for a trap at any moment. Katya was the last to enter, as which point General Taco motioned for everyone to stand down.

"Well done. See private? No reason to be nervous." Stated Taco.

"Yeah, well, nobody's here…" started Glorfingle.

Windows cut him off. "He meant your efficiency. Even I'm not that fast."

Neil was about to open his mouth but then quickly shut it realizing that he had just been complimented. Slayer called out to the others, "Over here!" The team rushed to his position to see Slayer standing as a doorway. As Burrito looked through it he saw that it went downstairs. "A staircase, it leads down."

Taco nodded, pulled out a flashlight, and before anybody had a chance to say anything, he moved downstairs. Ghost did the same and quickly fallowed. Windows tried to follow but got blocked by Katya. Right at that moment Burrito just happened to bump into Windows and knocked him down. "Sorry sir."

Ghost came back from the basement and gave his report. "It's a huge room. 100 meters by 100 meters at best, plenty of room to roam and take a good nap without necessarily bugging anybody. Or waking up in each other's sweat, Burrito thought. Taco started shouting orders; according to him he and Windows were on first guard duty. Burrito and Ghost were on final guard duty, which meant that they got at most, a 12-hour sleep with no interruptions. Something that they direly needed. As Burrito drifted off he sung Green Day in his head, reliving the past and trying to forget about the war all at one time. The room offered a easy way to go to sleep being so dark. Burrito's eyelids started to feel heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke he tried to open his eyes but there was something over them. He tried to maneuver his hands to take off whatever was on them but they were tied up. He now noticed that there was something over his mouth as well. He tried to wiggle out of his sleeping bag but then noticed that the end of it had also been shut off. He had nowhere to go. He moved around as much as he could to try and see if the others were anywhere, he just couldn't get out. He was looking for something to help him but found nothing. Well isn't this just great, he thought to himself. The ground seemed to be moving, he had just now noticed it. Either that or he was personally being moved. All he could do was wait and conserve his energy till he got out of the situation that he was in. He started singing Green Day in his head, hoping that someone friendly was close by.


End file.
